


You Can't Tame The Wilds

by Quillykins



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Knife Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top skekMal, Triple Dick and Cloaca Set Up, Triple Penetration, Young Timeline, bottom skekSo, mention of animal death in chapter 3, young skeksis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillykins/pseuds/Quillykins
Summary: The Young Emperor finds himself bored with the company he keeps at the Castle of the Crystal.  Deciding to venture outside of  the safety the castle walls offer him, he enters the domain of a young, feral Hunter.  skekMal makes it apparent that outside of those stone walls he does not wear the collar and leash that the Emperor tethers onto his subjects.  In the Dark Forest, skekMal is King and skekSo's scepter holds no power there.  Will the Emperor succeed in taming this beast?  Or will he walk away as the newest trophy for the Forest's "King"?
Relationships: skekMal/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> A set of oneshots swirled into a short story for untamedmal on Twitter! Thank you for your patience and kindness!  
> 

The castle had grown boring as of late.

Surely having a lavish estate under your command, tricking the natives of the world into thinking you’re akin to a God, and enslaving said natives could be fun...but such fun cannot last forever. Gelfling were hideous creatures. Small, frail, easily manipulated. Pitiful. It was no longer an interesting game for the mighty Skeksis Emperor. They’d bend their backs until the Emperor told them to stop. There was no longer any defiance or fight left in these bipedal creatures. The most fun to pry from them now was watching them fight among themselves or try to wrangle a bucking landstrider.

Though such displays no longer fell under the idea of entertainment for the highest ranking Skeksis. Diplomacy had been set into order. Violence, bribery, and trickery were long forgotten and no longer heavily needed to deal with the Gelfling clans. The Skeksis had already played their part in picking and choosing who ranked higher than the rest. Putting a pawn piece into place to keep order over all of the irrelevant lives living under their watchful eyes.

SkekSil the Chamberlain filled their ears with the stories they wanted to hear, and skekVar the Ambassador took care of Gelfling affairs closer to the edge of the map—like the Sifa or Dousan. It left skekSo with very little to do back at the castle, seeing as how there were pawns on the chessboard to do such mundane tasks for him. He had tried to come up with ways to waste his time, but they usually came to him and became less appealing in a flash. That and while ordering around Podlings did have its own sense of amusement, it was fleeting. One could only force them to humiliate themselves three times in one go before it lost its charm.

An idea had struck him one morning while pacing about in his private quarters. Perhaps solidifying his “concern” for the Gelfling’s well-being by visiting Stone-in-the-Wood or Ha’rar would be best for his image. Normally he dared not venture outside of its protective walls, but the boredom was gnawing away at his existence. However, the thought of being able to improve his reign, oh yes...that was worth the trip.

“Captain,” skekSo called for the Gelfling beyond the door.

In less than a moment, the strong oak swung open to reveal a bowing male Stonewood, “Yes, Emperor?”

“Prepare my carriage at once, I have business in Stone-in-the-Wood.”

“Yes, of course, Emperor.”

* * *

Stone-in-the-Wood was just as repulsive as the peachberries that grew there. The smell of the home of the Stonewood Gelfling was repugnant and its appearance unsightly. The young Emperor had to keep reminding himself of why he’d willingly decided to travel to such a place. For the sake of his image, for the sake of his power, for the sake of his _rule_. Yes, that was it. He would make due with sight and smell just for that...at least, for as long as he could stomach it.

Hours had passed and he’d sat through two potential castle guard candidate groupings and a long winded, boastful, speech from the Gelfling Maudra of how _lucky_ the Stonewood were to have the Emperor gracing their humble home. _Thra_ that talk nearly had his stomach turning in circles from how nauseating it was.

Thankfully, after a flashy banquet and more celebrating on the Gelfling’s part, skekSo was able to slip away from the festivities. Moving past his guards, who were partaking in more drink than they should have, the Emperor managed to sneak away into the depths of the Dark Woods that distanced his castle from their eyesore of a village.

Laughter and merriment soon faded behind the Skeksis Emperor the further he allowed himself to wander into the endless treeline. Lights faded into shadow and the sounds of wildlife and rustling branches in the wind soon greeted him. SkekSo had not often wandered into the endless wood, rather the “Dark Woods” as the Gelfling called them, in quite some time. Nothing was familiar to the Skeksis. Not the dark bark of the trees nor the nonexistent path that he was traveling along.

He wasn’t sure how far he’d walked until the sound of a nearby waterfall reached his ear. His head swiveled, ice blue orbs taking in the cascading water crashing down into a pool of deep blue. If he had been the Scroll-Keeper, he would have admired the natural beauty longer, letting the moment linger as if it were a scene right out of one of his old tomes. But such things did not keep the Emperor interested as long. How could anyone find falling water to be beautiful or poetic like the librarian babbled about at dinner? SkekSo could never understand it.

Taking a step towards the edge of the water, skekSo knelt down and stared at himself upon its surface. Grey skin and light eyes stared back at him, with a face lightly decorated with fluffy white feathers—like that of a newborn bird. He hadn’t been split with as much plumage as the rest of his kin, but he still thought very highly of his appearance regardless. Submerging a gloved hand beneath the surface, he attempted to cup the cool liquid and bring it to his thirsting beak. However, before he could even sip from what little water he could snatch, he eyed something else in the water.

Hovering above his shoulder was a face of white featuring sunken in eye sockets housing a pair of burning orbs. Though, as soon as the Emperor allowed what little liquid remained in his hand to drop back into the water, the image vanished in the ripple effect. Straightening himself up, skekSo let out a sigh, not bothering to glance back at the presence that had already revealed itself.

“What is a pretty little bird doing in my forest, I wonder?” the raspy voice questioned rather mockingly from behind him, “Is it...lost?”

The mockery turned into a harsh chuckle while the form of the Hunter rounded on the Emperor. SkekMal’s secondary arms were raised in an intimidating fashion, as if putting on a show to scare the other Skeksis. “What brings you to _my forest_ , Emperor?” skekMal’s accented voice questioned, his head cocking much like a curious wolf’s investigating its next meal.

“ _Your_ forest?” skekSo scoffed, “might I remind you, Hunter, that I rule over _all_ of Thra, including this pathetic scrap of land.”

A hearty laugh morphed into a growl as the Hunter’s gaze fell upon the Emperor’s face, “You only rule what you can control, Emperor. You can control the Gelfling, for they are obedient. But the forests, the rivers, the trees, the wildlife that live within these woods...you do not control them, nor could you ever. You don’t have the heart for it.”

“I warn you to watch your tongue, skekMal,” skekSo hissed, the little moonlight trickling through the foliage above gleamed off the head of the scepter he held, “as your Emperor--”

skekMal’s laughter only increased at the other Skeksis’ words, “your scepter holds no power here, little bird! You may play King at home, but there are no peons to protect you here! You are in my Kingdom now...and trespassers should know their _place_.”

A guttural growl came from the Hunter, hunching down onto all fours before pouncing at the unsuspecting Emperor. A startled gasp came from the other male, but he did not dare let out a scream. He would not show weakness to the most wild of their kind. Toppling over, skekSo landed on his back with the Hunter looming over him. However, all skekMal did was hover there, pinning the other Skeksis to the forest floor. No lethal strike was made nor was a blade even drawn on the other male.

“If you could see the look on your face,” skekMal grinned, a deep chuckle vibrated in his throat, “you actually thought I’d draw a blade on you?”

The feral Skeksis took a step back, allowing the higher ranking one a moment to register what had just happened. Jewel covered fingers wrapped around their owner’s throat, as if expecting a gash or wound to suddenly appear from the Hunter’s weapon. However, no blood, no wound, no injury ever appeared leaving skekSo blinking wildly in disbelief.

“You...you…” the Emperor fumbled with his words, unable to actually form a sentence from being in a slight state of shock. It dawned on him that if skekMal had been serious he could have been hurt, or worse, _dethroned_ . Anger immediately sparked in his cold eyes, glaring up at the chortling Skeksis. “How _dare_ you!”

Without thinking, skekSo lunged forward at the other male and sent them both tumbling backwards into the grass. 

Hisses, snapping teeth, and slashing talons were exchanged between the two as the Emperor took out his sudden rage on the Hunter. Grass was uprooted and debris flew through the air as the two wrestled upon the floor. However, while every strike skekSo sought out to land, skekMal’s were akin to a play-fighting puppy’s.

SkekMal honestly had no true intention of fighting with the young Emperor. He was aware that the other male had quite a temper when he felt he’d been threatened. While he hadn’t been present, or was it he wasn’t paying attention at the time?, he knew what had happened to the Treasurer when he questioned skekSo’s rule. A heavy handed hit to the skull that left a lifetime of permanent damage.

He had to hand it to the Emperor, he could be a fierce hunter himself if he truly put his mind to it...alas, his head was far too hazed by his lust for power. Perhaps it was time someone gave that “lust” a push into a direction for something _else...someone_ else _._ A test to see the limits of that hidden primal strength he tapped into when his anger got the better of him...a _hunt_ to dominate this sleeping predator.

So skekMal allowed the Emperor to tear into him—letting him pull at his clothing and yank at the ghastly bone armor adorning his athletic frame. Fabrics were thrown this way and that from both parties with little to no care where they landed. All skekSo’s infuriated mind was focused on was dealing some sort of damage for the Hunter’s insult.

It didn’t phase either of them that they’d both wrangled each other down to near-nudity—skekMal still adorning his trousers and skekSo an undergarment slip from his robes. Anger still flourished within the Emperor, still scratching and snapping at the Hunter, however skekMal had grown tired of this game. His muscled arms once again pinned the Emperor down onto his belly upon the battle worn ground. The Hunter’s toned stomach pressed into the other Skeksis’ back to apply some weight to hold him.

“You fight well, little bird,” skekMal commented, letting his beak rest close to skekSo’s ear, “but this hunt is not yours today. _It is mine._ ”

Shifting the weight on his legs, the Hunter pressed his groin to the Emperor’s backside. Slowly grinding himself against the other male, the Emperor could feel the budding heads of skekMal’s hardening shafts. It made a shiver go down skekSo’s spine. He had always been the dominant one when he tested the waters of his potential sexual partners in the castle. No one had ever dared enter his maternal organs, for he had forbade it. But his body betrayed him, making his own loins burn at the thought of being ravaged by the Hunter of all Skeksis.

“Shall I take my _prize_ , little bird?” skekMal’s voice was huskier as he asked, rotating his hips to slightly push up on the slip the Emperor still wore.

He may have been the most feral of their kin, but even the Hunter held the decency to make sure that his partners were _willing_ before he claimed them. There was such a _rush_ to it all, having his prizes give themselves to him of their own accord after a successful hunt. No such fun had ever been found in seizing a _forced_ trophy.

If skekSo denied him, skekMal would release the Emperor back into the wild—like the catch and release of a fish. He’d had his fun, tussling about with the other Skeksis, and would let him walk away just as skekMal had done with others who refused him in the past. It would not hurt his pride, there would be other hunts for him to seek out. No use crying over a lost “Fizzgig” when others roamed the woods.

“Our tussle _excited_ you, did it?” skekSo replied, trying to sound calm and collected even if his body was slowly heating up, “...as your emperor...I suppose it would only be appropriate for me to take care of my subjects and take responsibility for my actions..even if they do insult my reign of power….I am a _merciful_ and _generous_ emperor after all.”

“A simple ‘yes’ would have sufficed, little bird. You need not waste such pomp and circumstance talk on the likes of me,” skekMal commented, his secondary arms pushing up the bottom of skekSo’s slip and sliding it up to sit on its owner’s chest.

“Oh, and, one more thing,” skekMal added, applying a long, hot lick to the side of skekSo’s exposed neck before scraping his jagged teeth against the skin, “ _I always mark my trophies._ ”

Unhinging his jaw like a snake, the Hunter clamped down upon skekSo’s naked shoulder—sinking teeth into dirtied flesh and lapping his tongue at the crimson beads that rushed to the surface. A loud hiss escaped the Emperor’s maw at the flourishing pain, his body twitching slightly from the strength of skekMal’s bite. But no howl or cry of pain came from the contact, only a rush of arousal running down into his core like a strike of lightning.

With his teeth still sunk into his freshly caught prey, skekMal’s dominant arms worked with pushing down his own trousers—releasing his erections from their fabric prison. The Hunter was generous in length and girth, each cock matching the color of the tongue slurping up the tangy metal taste pooling from the fresh wound. The trio stood at full attention while the middle and largest shaft rubbed against the other Skeksis’ vent.

SkekMal wasn’t the sort of lover to start with foreplay, preferring to jump right into his carnal feast to relieve his primal urges. But with the Emperor’s trio only beginning to bud from their slit and his entrance barely dripping, it seemed skekMal would have to work for this meal of his.

Eyeing the male beneath him, skekMal released skekSo’s shoulder from his maw, migrating his tongue down the other male’s back, around his spines and feathered fluff, until he reached the ruler’s hips. Lifting his head from skekSo’s back he moved himself lower, his burning gaze locking on to the other Skeksis’ bone dry entrance. One hand smoothed over the base of skekSo’s tail, gripping it tightly to keep it from batting him in the face while he leaned forward.

The Hunter ran his tongue over his teeth before the prehensile muscle began to trace the layer of skin outlining skekSo’s maternal opening. The movement was slow and teasing, making the Emperor shudder at the tickle of pleasure. Heat ignited in his system the more skekMal repeated the pattern. A grunt came from skekSo, his claws lightly scratching at the soil beneath him in an irritated manner—not very pleased with the Hunter’s teasing. (But oh was skekMal living for it.)

skekMal enjoyed pushing the buttons of others, and knowing that he’d already gotten skekSo hot and bothered—especially with the appearance of his hardening cocks finally emerging from his slit—sent him over the moon. A rumbling purr formed in the Hunter’s throat before his tongue pressed itself fully against the other Skeksis’ vent, dragging it from top to bottom in quick yet harsh movements.

With his saliva coating the outside of skekSo’s opening, skekMal finally allowed his slippery muscle to enter the Emperor’s warm core. Unlike the strokes he’d applied outside of the other male, within the other Skeksis skekMal’s tongue flicked about sporadically—the tip pressing against the inner walls and tasting all that he could. His actions coaxed a moan out of the Emperor, whose claws grasped at uprooted grass and rocks from the sudden pleasure.

Above his snout, skekMal could feel skekSo’s cocks twitching and throbbing. The smell of arousal was heavy, filling his nostrils to the brim with his scent. A good signal as ever that he’d really riled up the Skeksis ruler. Grinning, skekMal withdrew his head from between the Emperor’s legs and mounted himself on top of the other male once again.

The Hunter didn’t speak a word as his dominant and secondary arms curled around the Emperor’s frame, securing him in place to ensure that he could not squirm away easily from his hold. Beak grazed skekSo’s back, teeth pricking at his skin, while skekMal pressed the tips of his lengths into the lubricated slit. With a precise thrust, the Hunter pushed his hips forward, shoving the three shafts until they came to a full hilt within the warmth of the Emperor’s folds.

Grunts and moans came from both males, their bodies twitching and tensing for a moment due to the pleasure of their sudden union. There was a momentary pause, no movement, no words from either of the two Skeksis as skekMal gave skekSo the pleasantry of allowing his virgin walls to accommodate the girth of all three of the cocks buried deep inside of him. SkekSo had become rigid beneath the other male, his spine arching up into skekMal’s stomach from the slight discomfort of the new sensation. His claws raked into the dirt, pulling the soil into his palms before talons cut into his own skin.

**Pure. Sweet. Pain.**

No movement came from the Hunter, sitting there sheathed within the Emperor waiting to see if he would relax or show any sort of sign that skkeMal could move his hips. None came, so he waited...which only made skekSo hiss and growl at the male on top of him.

“ **Get. On. With. It** ,” he snarled between clenched teeth.

“I think you’re forgetting something, little bird,” skekMal growled right back at the other Skeksis, dragging his lengths slowly out of skekSo’s heat until just the heads rested within him, “ _you do not make the rules here._ ”

Any sense of kindness skekMal had shown in that pause dissipated in an instant with his words. With a harsh thrust, he shoved himself right back into the Emperor with little regard to his pain tolerance. SkekMal’s pace was not slow from the start. He was brutal with how he fucked skekSo, his hips smacking into the other’s backside—practically leaving bruises on both the Emperor’s body and his own from the force of the collision. 

Sharp predatory talons dug into the grayed skin of the Skeksis ruler, drawing droplets of crimson to the surface only to watch them trickle down and be sucked up by the parched soil beneath their writhing bodies. Huffs and pants fell from the Hunter’s maw as he rutted hungrily and selfishly into his prey. Dagger-like fangs found purchase in skekSo’s opposite shoulder, leaving it just as bloody as a mess as he had done to its twin.

By the time the Hunter had finished with his superior, everyone would be sure to know who he belonged to. For each Skeksis’ jaw and teeth structure were like their own fingerprint. Their own personal mark, so to speak. They were easy to distinguish from one another if you really paid attention...and the bites skekMal was placing were sure to light up a room with questions if anyone saw the scars that would soon be littering the Emperor’s body.

“ _Such pretty prey_ ,” the feral Skeksis purred into skekSo’s shoulder, his tail swaying behind him in an overly content manner.

All the while, skekSo struggled to hold back his moans and embarrassing mewls from his pleasure. SkekMal’s cocks ravaged his virgin insides, stretching him and making him feel pleasures he hadn’t even dreamed of experiencing before. It made him feel weak and vulnerable from how much _more_ often he wanted to feel this sensation. _Curse that Hunter for making him feel such a way! Curse him!_

 _I’ll see you punished for this humiliation, skekMal!_ SkekSo’s mind screamed.

The coolness of skekMal’s bone mask pressed against his warmed shoulder blade made the Skeksis ruler shiver at the contact. The rutting Skeksis pressed his head into the other male, low guttural growls and _“haah”s_ falling from his beak while the feeling of climax nipped at his heels. However, skekMal refused to be the first to give in to such ecstasy. No, he would never allow himself to spiral into bliss before he brought it upon his trophy first. He wanted skekSo writhing and crying out for him before he filled those pretty little unclaimed insides.

Luckily for skekMal, he could feel those inner walls beginning to clench around his cocks as the Emperor neared his own end. It made the Hunter grin beneath his mask while he continued to thrust as roughly as he could to push the other male over the edge. “Sing for me, my pretty prey,” he demanded, nipping at the feathers on the back of skekSo’s head, “I want to _hear_ you!”

His voice rose over the roaring of the waterfall close by. SkekMal’s arms tightened their hold on the young Emperor—holding him close to his body while they both chased their undoing. SkekSo writhed and wriggled under the Hunter’s mass, his beak no longer holding back his whines and noises of arousal. His hips rocked back into the hellish ruts of his lover, until his body once again began to tense beneath him.

Cries of pure ecstasy ripped from the Emperor’s throat while his body arched and trembled against skekMal. Purrs and grunts mixed together in skekMal’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of skekSo’s tight inner folds constricting even more around his hungry cocks. A hand released its hold on one of the young Emperor’s hips, snaking underneath his body to pump the trio nestled between skekSo’s legs. Digits wrapped around the lengths, moving up and down them until the other’s seed was spilling over his talons, and milked him for what he was worth.

“Ahhh haha, such a pretty noise you make for me, little bird!” he wheezed against the back of the other’s throat, “I’ll make you _mine!_ ”

Talons dug mercilessly into the Emperor’s side, skekMal’s thrusts becoming uncalculated and _wild_ before he came to a deep hilt within the other male. His cocks twitched within the warm quivering folds before shooting out hot, sticky ropes of essence into the other Skeksis. The Hunter’s mouth bit down once more against his lover’s back, his hips suddenly jerking to ensure that he would empty every ounce of himself that he had to give into the Skeksis Ruler.

“ _Haah! Haah! Such a pretty bird! Such good prey!_ ” skekMal howled while riding out his orgasm, “ _Such a good prize!_ ”

Silence slowly fell upon the two Skeksis, both of them lying collapsed upon the ground—skekMal still on top of skekSo—while they enjoyed their afterglow. Heavy pants and uneven breathing were lost in the sound of the falling water and the steady river nearby. 

Feeling himself softening inside the other Skeksis, skekMal lifted himself off of skekSo’s body—his cocks sliding out of his cloaca followed by dribbles of seed.

The Hunter stepped away from the slightly twitching body of the Emperor, collecting his belongings and beginning to dress himself while his sexual organs receded back into their slit. Giving the Emperor a shred of manners, skekMal also gathered up the onyx colored robes and accessories for the other Skeksis. He placed the clothing beside him, burning eyes taking in the spent form still laying face down in the dir with his head nestled ontop of his bent arms.

skekMal was about to say something when a noise reached his ear. Turning his head to the treeline, the Hunter could make out the far off calls of Gelfling searching for the Emperor. It appeared that the castle guard had finally noticed that skekSo had gone missing after the liquor had run dry. Letting out an annoyed groan, the Hunter bent down to touch the other Skeksis. “Little bird, you need to get up,” he barked.

Shaking him lightly, the fiery eyed Skeksis began to realize that the Emperor was not actually conscious. Dark eyelids were closed over icy orbs and his breathing was deep and steady. A laugh rose out of the Hunter’s chest. It appeared that he’d fucked the ruler so well that, shortly after climax, he’d passed out. Oh skekMal would not let skekSo forget this night. He would hold it above him for the rest of their existence. But for the moment, all thoughts of humiliation fled his mind as the calling Gelfing voices grew closer.

Taking his own form of “responsibility,” skekMal began to dress his spent lover as best he could. He wasn’t sure how the Emperor’s attire was truly put together but did his best to make it at least appear like skekSo had gone for a walk and dozed off to the peaceful serenity of Thra’s natural music. Using a sleeve, he even went as far to dust the dirt off from his face to make the scenario in his head seem more believable.

After cleaning up the sleeping male, he left the Skeksis propped up against a nearby tree, making it easy for the Gelfling to come across once skekMal had made his exit.

Grinning down at the other male, the Hunter adjusted his armor as he prepared to take his leave. However, before he faded into the darkness of the forest, he left a long lick on the tip of skekSo’s natural beak.

“ _I will be seeing you again, my little bird..._ ”

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. King of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which skekMal is given his punishment for humiliating the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so, soooo sorry for the severe delay on this chapter!
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> This one is a little more wholesome....
> 
> Also I see these young birds as somewhat horny teenagers...and Sil/Ung is my guilty pleasure hate-ship so I had to throw a little sprinkling of that in there my bad.  
> (Of course all actions are consented by both parties! We don't play with non-con nonsense here.)

A day had passed since the Emperor had returned safely to the Castle of the Crystal. He had been welcomed back as he normally would be by the castle guard as well as his fellow Skeksis, with no hints of any word of how he was found sleeping in the woods. A saving grace for the Skeksis ruler since most gossip tended to spread from guard to the Lords’ dinner table chatter. Though, even if one of the castle dwelling Gelfling had wanted to say something, they knew better than to whisper rumors about the Emperor, knowing full well they’d be severely punished if they uttered a peep that would tarnish his name.

But thankfully, skekSo’s trip away from the castle was not heavily questioned when he sat down for dinner, leaving him the decency of enjoying a quiet meal. Well, if you could call the activity buzzing around him _quiet._

Many Lords had joined him for dinner that evening. To his immediate left sat skekZok, with skekAyuk and skekEkt sitting in the seats after him, and then in the end seats were skekLach complaining, as per usual, and poor skekLi trying to cheer her up with a comedic story. To his immediate right was skekSil’s seat, which was empty for the moment, and beyond that seat sat skekUng with skekVar next to him, and then finally skekOk, skekTek, and skekShod at the far end of the table. There were some empty seats lying about, like skekSa’s, skekNa’s, skekGra’s, and skekMal’s—all of which were often unoccupied while they were out and about venturing in Thra.

Chattering filled the hall as the Emperor tried to focus what was on his plate. Though he could have sworn he felt something, like a tail, brush over his right foot. Ignoring the sensation, he preoccupied himself with his chalice until a slight _bang!_ came from further down the table followed by a snarl from skekUng. SkekSo’s cold gaze glanced down his way, while at the same time not turning his head, to see a clawed hand quickly slide under the table. Taking a sip from his wine, the Emperor watched as the Beast-Master’s wrist moved in an up and down motion—and by the way it was tilted, it was obvious that he was gripping something beneath the tablecloth.

_Did he just see a flash of red from Chamberlain’s sleeve under the table?_

Coughing, the Emperor quickly averted his gaze from the scene...not that he had anything prettier to look at. SkekAyuk and skekEkt were busy showing off just how much they “cared” for one another on his left. Their beaks slotted together with tongues busy dominating one another’s beaks...and when they were, they were feeding each other which just led back into the swapping of saliva. _So much for a quiet dinner._

SkekZok was the only one in his close vicinity that seemed to be keeping to himself. One hand cupping his chalice while the other was busy writing something down in a journal. SkekSo couldn’t see for certain what he was writing about, but he seemed to be very invested. If he had to guess, probably a new ritual skekZok would bring up to him later on.(Much to his displeasure since most of his newer ones made no sense to the Emperor whatsoever.)

Then, another saving grace for the Emperor since his return. Out of the corner of his eye a shadow, too big to be a Gelfling or Podling, moving past the open doors of the dining room. The posture of the shadow all too familiar in skekSo’s eyes, yet came off as nothing but an unimportant blur to the rest of the feasting court. However, it did make a few look up as a Podling went rolling past the door.

Using the sudden, and odd, disturbance as an excuse to take leave of the activities taking place in the dining room, skekSo stood from his seat. He gave a nod to skekZok before rounding the table—being sure to not look down as he passed by skekUng, who was grunting heavily. Why he’d decided to take that path around the feasting Lords was beyond him… 

Either way, the Emperor did not look back at the rambunctious group while he made his escape from their company.

skekSo’s stride out of the dining room was the perfect pace for someone who appeared to simply be taking their leave for the evening. But while on the outside he was composed and regal, on the inside he was in a _rush_ to follow where that shadow had slipped off to. Though, at the same time, the Emperor did not want any fragment of his being to come off as urgently seeking out the figure he’d seen walking by the dining hall. No, he didn’t want to give the fiend the satisfaction. 

Though it was easy to keep up that appearance, since after a few winding hallways, skekSo had lost track of the “shadow” all together. Turning his cold gaze from left to right, there was no other sign of life within the hall except himself and the occasional Gelfling guard or Podling. Part of his mind wanted to say that he imagined the figure, a fleeting feeble wish to give that feral Hunter a piece of his mind about their last meeting, or possibly to _punish_ skekMal like he’d promised to do within his own thoughts while being dominated by the brute that same evening.

Shaking his head to cast away the recurring thoughts of that night, skekSo turned on his heel and wandered back down the opposite hallway. Giving up his “hunt” for the lurking shadow.

* * *

Retiring to his chambers for the evening, skekSo released a sigh of relief. With the doors closed and locked securely behind him, he was set free of the headaches of his court. And, by the sounds he’d heard coming from far down the hall, their rowdiness had only increased after dinner had concluded in his absence. Normally he wouldn’t mind watching them have their fun in his presence, even see who would offer themself to lend him company for the evening. However, with the feeling of two eyes piercing the back of his skull, he already knew that he would not be spending the night alone.

The silence of the room, save the growls beginning to rise in volume behind the Emperor. 

“I thought I saw you slinking by during dinner,” skekSo commented, turning himself slowly to see the Hunter having made himself at home on top of his plush bed. 

“Pretty cage, for a spoiled bird,” skekMal commented with a chuckle, his tail lazily swaying down by his leg, “...you act as if you were expecting me, o’ mighty Emperor.” 

“Your presence is a surprise, I will admit, but it makes my search for you even easier...for you are due for _punishment_ after all,” the Emperor said, moving towards the bed with a slow stride. 

“Punishment? Whatever for?” the other Skeksis chuckled, raising a brow to the other male. 

“Don’t play coy with me, skekMal! You left me humiliated in the forest! The highest form of disrespect!” 

“You’re still mad about that?” more laughter poured from the Hunter, who was quick to double over from how hard he was chuckling, “at least I left you dressed!”

“That is far from the point, Hunter. My word is law and my decisions final,” skekSo snapped, finally standing before the seated skekMal, a talon outstretching to touch the underside of the other’s jaw, “ _and you shall be punished by any means I deem necessary._ ” 

Seeing the Emperor’s words as more of a game than an actual threat, a grin spread across the Hunter’s face. “Oh _please_ be _merciful_ , Emperor,” he feigned worry, even going as far as dramatically placing a hand to his masked forehead.

skekMal’s playfulness amused skekSo greatly, making the ruler grin as he withdrew his hand. “I assume you will stay true to your word then?” he questioned, strolling slightly away from the bed to a nearby chest, “that within these castle walls _my_ rules are to be obeyed, little forest _king_?”

“You played by my rules in _my_ kingdom, little bird, I think it only fair that I do the same in _yours_ ,” skekMal replied, slowly moving to rise off the bed, “your word _is_ law here, after all.” 

The Emperor would admit, even for a savage beast like skekMal, the Hunter’s words were extremely honorable. Perhaps he had begun to tame the wild creature, or was it that the feral creature had put _him_ on a leash? 

Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Nobody owned skekSo, he owned them and played with his pets as he pleased. They were all pawns on his chessboard after all, even though skekMal could quite possibly be the only Queen piece in the entire game. The one piece that could put him into Checkmate faster than he’d like to admit.

That sort of power skekSo needed to keep close to his breast. To keep himself safe and in power. Praise and feed the pet. Punishment and beatings only made wild dogs more aggressive. He needed to tame the beast, not unleash and enrage it.

Talons sifted through the now open chest before the Emperor, looking for a certain object in particular as he continued to address the other Skeksis. “I want you to strip, skekMal,” he commanded, “and I’d suggest making a neat pile, lest they be lost in the morning….for I’m afraid you won’t be leaving my quarters until your punishment is over.”

There was no verbal reply from the Skeksis behind him as skekSo continued his search for the object he had in mind. Only the sounds of bone armor, clanking weapons, and shifting fabrics came to his ear while the Hunter obediently performed the command. A small “aha” fell from the Emperor’s beak when he finally found what he was looking for, snatching it out of the chest before letting the lid slam back into place. 

With a fluid movement, skekSo turned to face the fully nude Skeksis, a leather leash and collar dangling from his bejeweled fingers. A rumbling purr could be heard in the back of skekMal’s throat, his fiery eyes glancing down at the object before looking back up at the blue eyed Skeksis. “You think such a chain can hold me? I’m insulted,” he commented, arms folding over his chest.

“You misunderstand, Hunter,” the ruler replied, unbuckling the collar while he approached the other male, “think of it as a game, little forest king...I have no intentions of chaining you up this evening...unless I’d like you to be later on.”

Deft hands moved to attach the leather piece around skekMal’s neck, who put up no resistance as it soon dawned upon him what the Emperor was up to. Little games his little bird wanted to play while he wore his crown. Games that skekMal would be more than happy to play along with as long as the Emperor knew that no one would ever dominate the Hunter. However, the feral Skeksis had no doubts in his mind that he would not be the one being fucked into the mattress that evening. _He’d be the one_ doing _the fucking._

With a slight tug, skekSo tested the stability of the collar and its connected leash, smiling when it appeared to be attached correctly around skekMal’s throat. Taking steps back towards the bed, skekSo allowed the leash to slide through his hand until it reached the very end where his grip clenched around it to pull the Hunter along behind him. Spinning around again, the Emperor seated himself on the edge of his ornate bed, but not before slightly pulling up his layered skirts so he couldn’t completely sit on them. 

Another short pull was given to the lead while a finger curled, beckoning the other Skeksis to approach the now seated Ruler. Playing along with the Emperor’s fantasy, skekMal crept towards the bed to sit on his knees before the ruler. His tail swayed against the cold stone beneath him as burning green hues met icy blues. 

A hand then reached out to begin outlining skekMal’s jaw before skekSo pulled him even closer--having the male sit between his spread legs. Talons pricked at the line between the Skeksis’ closed mouth, pressing in to slightly pry it open--though he was sure even the Hunter would know what he wanted by the action. Smirking, skekMal straightened his posture, leaning up with his maw open just as the Emperor’s did. 

Beaks slotted against one another as tongues delved into each other’s mouths--wrestling and dancing with one another while sampling the other’s flavor. skekSo tasted of the fine wines he and the other Lords enjoyed during their banquets while skekMal’s taste was more of forest berries and river water. But combined together as teeth gnashed and tongues battled, it was absolutely divine. 

The hungriness of their kiss only escalated when the two fought with who would conquer the other’s mouth. Their mouths only had to release their hold for a few moments to breathe from time to time before jumping back in. While maws did battle, hands were free to wander. skekSo’s decorated talons explored the bare chest of the Hunter while skekMal’s pushed up the Emperor’s skirts even further to reveal his hips. 

Warm palms descended quickly upon the ruler’s top slit, rubbing and pressing to milk movement from the shafts hidden within it. Moans slipped off the Emperor’s tongue and into the Hunter’s mouth, making the inner creases of skekMal’s mouth curl up into a grin at how easy it was to pull noises from the ruler. It didn’t take much between their exploring tongues and the Hunter’s palm to coax the trio of hardening lengths from skekSo’s body. 

Twitching and throbbing they stood at full attention between the Emperor’s thighs. It was only then that skekMal broke their kiss, head moving down until his beat rested between the other’s legs. Maw opened to blow hot air against the erections before skekMal’s prehensile tongue slithered from its confinement to lick at the tips. Saliva slid down the Hunter’s tongue like a water-slide, dripping onto the lengths as his muscle lapped and swirled around the middle cock as hands pumped at its brothers. A startled moan came from the Emperor at the feeling, his hand pulling at the leash while its opposite placed itself upon skekMal’s head.

The hand placed on the feral Skeksis’ skull only rested there for the moment, not moving to force his needy sex into the other male’s mouth. There was no fun in that in his opinion. While skekSo enjoyed experiencing pain and inflicting it on others during sex, he was far more interested in what the gears within the Hunter’s mind were putting into motion. Though, even with his hand not moving, that didn’t stop skekSo’s hips from slowly rolling towards the warmth attending to his lengths.

A chuckle vibrated within skekMal’s throat, traveling up into the muscle wrapping and squeezing like a serpent around the Emperor’s middle erection. Calloused hands continued to pump at the two cocks, long fingers squeezing and massaging with every upward and downward movement before “thumbs” pressed and smeared precum leaking from the heads. The Hunter was careful with his talons, just as he was with his toothy jaws, while he pleased the ruler.

skekSo’s chest heaved at the building pleasure within the depth of his core. Heat fanned into a wildfire the more skekMal licked and pumped at his cocks, making him huff and pant while hips rocked into palms and tongue. “ _skekMal, ahh_ ,” the Emperor moaned for the other Skeksis, only causing his subject to work harder at pushing him to orgasm. Though, the Hunter was very good at getting what he wanted once he set his sights on his target.

A few more swirls of his tongue and pumps of his hand sent skekSo tumbling into climax. The Hunter’s mouth opened wider, taking the three erupting tips into his maw and guzzling down the thick, hot ropes of the Emperor’s very essence. Pumping motions were still applied while skekSo’s hips rocked into skekMal’s mouth--skekMal being sure to milk the ruler for every drop he could offer. Burning eyes glanced up at the other Skeksis, watching his body sag slightly as his muscles went from rigid to more relaxed. 

After licking the lengths in his mouth clean, skekMal finally removed his head from between the Emperor’s legs. Licking his beak and teeth, he straightened himself up to get a better look at the panting Skeksis before him. skekSo’s appearance, with darkened face and slightly parted beak, got a laugh out of the feral Skeksis. “ _Don’t tell me you’re winded after one little game, Emperor,_ ” he teased, “ _I thought my punishment was supposed to last till morning….but if you’re_ too tired _I suppose I can take my leave…_ ” 

Rising from the floor, skekMal made sure to move at a snail’s pace with every movement he made. He would give his lover time to realize that he was teasing and had no actual intentions of leaving...especially not with the state of his own trio standing proudly between his own legs. Turning his back slightly towards the other male, he suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist, making him grin as he looked back to the recovering Skeksis. 

“You will leave when I _tell you_ you can leave,” skekSo said threateningly, also rising to stand at his full height. 

Jewel covered fingers pulled at the leash again to move the Hunter closer to him, a smirk now appearing on skekSo’s own features. His hand that had captured the other's wrist then moved to caress skekMal’s face, his expression softening as he did so. “Help me undress, will you, pet?” he spoke, but his words were anything but a suggestion. 

The Hunter obediently nodded, his body turning entirely to stand before the Emperor. Four sets of talons worked at the Emperor’s attire, untying strings, unhooking hooks, and unbuttoning buttons. Every now and again skekMal would laugh at skekSo’s muffled curses--Skeksis attire wasn’t something that could be dismantled in a matter of seconds. skekEkt had made sure of that when they designed every garment for the court--just to be safe that nothing ever malfunctioned in front of the Gelfling. 

Between removing layers of fabrics and accessories, beaks would occasionally meet once again--tongues greeting one another in fevered kisses before they had to part to work another piece of skekSo’s clothing off of his body. Their hard work didn’t go to waste, and soon the Emperor stood bare as the day they were rent asunder before the Hunter. With no fabric boundaries between their bodies, skekSo gave another tug on the leash, hungry to plaster his body against skekMal’s.

No resistance was given from skekMal as he was body was pulled close to the other male, their chests pressing together while beaks slotted once again. Though these kisses weren’t as dragged out like before and ended just as quickly. “What does my Emperor ask of me?” skekMal purred, tilting his head slightly to place a lick to the tip of skekSo’s beak. 

A smile curled up in the corners of skekSo’s mouth, his hand travelling up skekMal’s muscular chest as he contemplated just what he wanted. “Your Emperor commands….that you ravish him upon the bed...with the same amount of strength you showed him in the woods...but this time...I wish to face you. I wish to see those eyes burn the moment you come undone. I will accept nothing else.”

“As you command, my Emperor,” skekMal replied, following skekSo back towards his wide plush bed. 

skekSo was the first to grace the satin sheets, shimmying himself to the very middle to lay on his backside. One hand still had the leash held tightly within his grasp, giving light tugs onto the object to beckon the other Skeksis to join him. Fiery green eyes gleamed in the candlelight while skekMal stalked his way onto the bed. Muscles rippled beneath his skin while he crawled towards his prize, his gaze fixated on the dripping arousal coming from the Emperor’s vent. 

No words came from skekMal when he took his place hovering above the Emperor. His body made itself at home between the other’s parted legs while his lengths pressed against the weeping opening of skekSo’s cloaca. A loud purr began to form in the Hunter’s chest the more he rubbed and pressed himself against the other Skeksis, smearing himself and skekSo’s entrance. A groan came from the Emperor but no tugs nor demands were given from him. Tonight he was in no rush to anywhere and he would let skekMal take all the time he needed. 

Hips soon aligned and with a thrust the Hunter slid himself into the moistened folds of his lover. Moans came from both parties at their union, making skekMal lean down to press his entire form into his mate. The dominant Skeksis’s secondary arms stretched around his body to grab at the one beneath him while his main set were quick to pin down his partner’s wrists. Grunts and saliva pooled in skekMal’s mouth, his pace starting out just as rough and quick from when he’d claimed skekSo the first time. 

The sounds of skin and muscles moving and colliding with one another rose from between their bodies. skekMal’s glowing green eyes never left the Emperor’s face while he fucked him. The only time they ever did was when skekSo pulled him in for another round of tongue lashings. This was different from what skekMal was used to. Normally he would have taken skekSo the same way he had in the woods. Making sure that the Emperor was comfortable with giving his body to him, ensuring both of them received the carnal pleasure they desired, and leaving soon after. 

But this….this feeling burning within his chest and igniting through his veins...he’d never felt before. The sensation of having his body so close to skekSo’s, their mouths able to interact, and their hearts beating in almost perfect rhythm together. It made him feel warmer than normal--and even far warmer than how he usually felt during sex. Why did he feel so strangely? And why didn’t he want this to ever stop? 

Losing himself in his thoughts and in his tongue play with skekSo, skekMal hadn’t at first noticed that the other’s legs had wrapped around his waist. Legs and thighs tightening around his hips to pull him further into the other male, making sure to have skekMal reach the furthest depths of his folds. Husky growls and grunts rumbled in the Hunter’s throat at the deep friction, making his talons dig into the ruler’s skin while his cocks ravaged his insides. 

Incoherent words were lost between the slobbery connection of the two Skeksis’ mouths. Lower breasts bumped and rolled against one another--hardened buds rubbing against one another from how tightly the two were pressing against one another. Between their plastered bodies, skekSo’s cocks were already throbbing and covering their lower halves with beads of precum. Sweat glistened on both Skeksis’ skin while they huffed and panted from the ecstasy growing within themselves. 

Abandoning the leash, skekSo’s dominant arms wrapped themselves around the Hunter’s back. Talons began to scratch into the Hunter’s exposed flesh while the Emperor could feel a second orgasm beginning to creep up upon him. While Skeksis held the ability to recover quickly from climax--and have multiple within one mating session--it did not mean that the next few rounds would take just as long to be reached as the one before it. Though that mattered little for the lustful Emperor being bred into the bedding.

“Do not forget, _haa_ , my command, skekMal,” skekSo growled, icy hues locking onto his forest green. 

“Never, Emperor,” the Hunter replied, breaking their kiss at the feeling of his inner muscles beginning to clench around his cocks.

Puffs of hot air came from skekMal’s maw as his hips clashed with the Emperor’s in an unceremonious manner. A mixture of slick and precum escaped from the seams between skekMal’s lengths and skekSo’s walls. Louder moans came from the mighty ruler before his body went rigid, inner walls spasming and tightening around the sexes pounding into them. The Emperor’s body arched up into the Hunter’s while between them his own cocks unleashed more spurts of hot, sticky seed. Semen covered their lower halves, and the harder skekMal fucked him through his orgasm, the more the sticky substance began to spiderweb between their forms.

The Hunter’s piercing green gaze never left the Emperor’s face, taking in every wrinkle of pleasure that coursed through his mate’s body. With a final pull of skekSo’s legs, dragging skekMal’s hips further against him, the dominant male came to a hilt within the ruler. A howl ripped from his throat while his own lengths shot out their own sticky seed, filling the ruler with every drop his body had to give. Having come down a bit from his high while skekMal rode out his own, the Emperor began to stroke the Hunter’s plumage--his own hues taking in the other male’s expression as he experienced bliss. 

“Such a loyal pet you are, skekMal,” skekSo breathed, chuckling as he noticed the growing mess trailing from their lower breasts down to their vents, “...I shall have to draw a bath now, you messy thing.”

The two sat in silence, save the slight panting from the two recovering from their orgasms. skekSo’s trio had softened and slipped back inside of their host vent while he waited for skekMal’s to do the same. Graciously giving skekMal the time he needed to catch his breath, the ruler began to unfasten the collar from around the Hunter’s neck. Teasingly he placed a lick at a slightly reddened patch of skin--possibly from having pulled too hard at one point. 

“...enjoy yourself...did you?” skekMal’s gruff voice finally spoke up when he noticed the disastrous mess that was beginning to dry between their bodies. 

“As to be expected with how well you performed, dear Hunter,” skekSo replied, patting the side of the other’s jaw playfully.

“...I was only partaking in the punishment I rightfully deserved, Emperor.”

“Then perhaps...I’ll have to find more reason to _punish_ you more often.”

“Oh? Then maybe I’ll have to insult the stupid bonnet you wear in the bath then…” 

“.... _oh you’re terrible_.” 

Using a hand to press against the Hunter’s chest, the Emperor began to move the other Skeksis off of him--which skekMal easily obeyed. Joints cracked a bit when skekSo rose from the bed, tisking from how soiled the sheets were. They’d definitely have to be changed later. “Come, skekMal,” he said, using a long finger to call his subject to his side, “join me for a bath while the servants take care of the mess….you were ordered to stay until morning.” 

Grinning, skekMal gave a nod to the Skeksis ruler, rising off the bed to join him, “of course, Emperor…...you’re not going to make me wear that stupid bonnet too are you?”

“Ahaha, _maybe_.”


	3. My Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jealousy is not a good look on you, skekMal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Sorry if there's more story and context in it than you would like, but it was just so much fun to write I couldn't stop myself.  
> I went all out considering this is nearing the end of this timeline of one shots so I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Also slight Trigger Warning: There is a brief moment of skekMal slaying a hunt that happens to be an wild animal. It is not graphic but I figured there should be a warning about it in case that bothers you!

“ _S-Sire, I’m close--”_

“Don’t you dare, _haa_ , come until I’m ready, _General!”_

“ _Yes, sire._ ”

“Be rougher will you?! You think I am to be satisfied with such weak movements?!”

“ _As you command, sire. My apologies._ ” 

“ **Do not give me words; just do as I ask of you!** ” 

It had been several weeks since the Hunter had departed from the castle, but in his absence the Emperor’s bedchambers had been anything but quiet or empty. With his “favorite subject” missing from his sheets, skekSo had invited others to fill the void for the time being. Many court members had come and gone from his room, but skekVar had been a reoccurring partner. He was _adequately_ able to satisfy the Emperor in many ways the others could not sexually, but in the back of his mind skekSo knew that none were up to par with the most savage of their kind.

The Emperor huffed beneath the larger form of the General, rocking his hips back into the safe thrusts of his current partner. Frustration buzzed in the back of skekSo’s mind from how _careful_ and _tender_ skekVar was being with him. Must he have to constantly remind the brute to not treat him like porcelain? SkekSo wanted to be _fucked not made love to_. But, despite having to lecture the General about such matters, in skekMal’s absence skekVar was the one Skeksis the Emperor preferred to take to his bed. The General was a good listener and heavily loyal to him, making it all the more easier for skekSo to take what he wanted from the larger Skeksis.

A whip from skekSo’s tail struck skekVar across the side while icy cold eyes looked back at his underling, “ _I said_ **_harder_ ** _General!_ ”

“ _Snort,_ y-yes, Emperor,” skekVar nodded his great head, his movements becoming a bit rougher and quicker. His strong arms held onto the Emperor the closer he grew to his climax, his forehead pressing into the small of skekSo’s back while he panted and groaned.

With no remorse, skekSo’s secondary arms began to scratch and claw at the General leaning against him, all the while his hips moved in tandem with the other Skeksis’ more agreeable roughness.

“ _Yesss, that’s it mnn,_ ” skekSo hissed into the pillow he had been resting his head on.

* * *

Every night was just the same. SkekSo would invite skekVar to his room, possibly share a meal or chalice of wine with the General, and command the lower ranking Skeksis to satisfy his carnal desires. And, just like every time he called for skekVar to join him in bed, every evening would end up almost the same. The two would lie beside one another until they came down from their highs and then the Emperor would dismiss the other...regardless how high or low the Three Sisters sat in the sky outside the castle walls.

Only on some occasions would skekVar try to persuade skekSo to allow him to stay until the morning, but every time he did he was snapped at and commanded to leave immediately. It wasn’t until after skekVar left the room that skekSo would allow himself to let his guard down, oftentimes laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. His mind would course with thoughts from the day, most of them being complaints about his court or dealings with the Gelfling.

But the one thought that constantly recurred within the depths of his mind was of how much longer he would have to wait until skekMal returned to the castle.

After skekVar had left his chambers one particular evening, those thoughts returned to the Emperor as he glanced out one of the “windows” of his room. In the fractions of moonlight skekSo could imagine the Hunter’s dark silhouette running against the dark backdrop of the forest. The sound of his gruff voice as he panted and snarled, giving chase to the large prey he’d set his sights on. Muscular arms and legs swinging him from tree branch to tree branch like it was second nature to the Skeksis.

A lusty groan came from the Emperor as he made himself more comfortable upon his massive bed. He laid on his back while an arm extended down to fondle at his groin, the mental image of the ferocious Hunter showing off his athletic build arousing him to no end...even after already having been satisfied by the General earlier.

Digits curled around his hardening members, moving in pumping motions while his mind danced with the fantasy of being claimed by skekMal again. To have the feeling of the other’s toned body pressing into his back while rutting into him like an untamed beast. A guttural moan slipped past skekSo’s beak as his hips rocked back and forth, in the same way he would when being ravaged by his beloved Hunter.

The Emperor’s fingers focused mostly on his middle erection, thrusting his hips into the tight squeezes of his hand while the other rested beside him. His eyes screwed shut, allowing his sexual fantasy to talk hold of his mind. His maw hung open while he huffed and panted from the imaginary thrusts from his absent partner. “ _skekMal,_ ” he moaned his lover’s name to the ceiling.

Icy blue eyes snapped open when his hips began to thrust more fiercely into his palm. A long, gurgled moan crawled its way up his throat when he finally brought himself to climax. Streams of the Emperor’s warm seed spilled over his hand as he rode out his orgasm, making him shudder in ecstasy. His inner walls, however, clenched around nothing but emptiness—yearning to feel the most feral of his subjects fill him with his own sticky heat.

SkekSo’s breathing slowly began to steady out when his heart rate finally began to lower, his body fully coming down from its orgasmic high. He grumbled to himself when he noticed the state of his hand, but only moved it to wipe his own filth off onto the satin sheets instead of getting up to clean himself off. Laundry and a bath could be taken care of swiftly in the morning, seeing as how he held priority above all others in the castle. For the time being, skekSo proceeded to roll onto his side, pull a blanket up to his chin, and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The Three Brothers had risen and set numerous times since skekMal had started his newest hunt. Trading places with the Sisters in an eternal dance at the same times every passing day. The Hunter had lost count of how many times the six had performed their daily routine, exchanging places to either cloak the world in darkness or bathe it in warmed light.

All he could focus on was tracking down and slaying the mighty beast he’d heard the castle guards gossiping about while he was gracing the court with his presence. The Gelfling had called it a mighty creature that stood as tall as the Ritual Master when on its hind legs with a pelt that looked like it mirrored the night sky. According to the hushed voices of the guards on duty, the creature had been attacking anything that passed through its territory and that nobody had been able to subdue it.

In other words, _a worthy challenge for the fearless Hunter._

skekMal’s obsession with the beast led him as far out as the Spriton Plains. Sticking to the tree line, he made sure to keep himself hidden from the Gelfling tending to the fields. Unlike his kin, skekMal preferred to keep his distance from most of the denizens of Thra. He preferred the solitude of his hunts rather than being pampered and showered in obnoxious adoration from the creatures whose skulls adorned his belt.

Morning bled into afternoon and soon evening was falling upon the plains. The Hunter, having made himself comfortable within the thick foliage of the tree branches, had been scanning the area for most of the day. Watching and waiting for any kind of sign of the beast he craved to claim as his next prize. Gelfling had come and gone, tending to their fields or practicing with their bolas on practice dummies…but no creature had ever reared its head. Much to the Hunter’s displeasure.

skekMal lounged on the wide branch he claimed as his hiding place, a leg hanging over the edge to sway as it pleased now that night was beginning to sweep over the land. His hands busied themselves with sharpening one of his blades against a rock he’d snatched from the ground below, even though he was well aware that his blades were already sharp enough to cut through anything that dared get in his way.

Bright eyes turned to the sky, taking in the sight of the Sisters bathing the darkened world in their dim lights. It was rare that skekMal had time to think, his mind tending to always be consumed by the hunt. Other thoughts of lust, love, or any other emotions that did not keep him alive and on the heels of his prey were cast away. For skekMal, _only the Hunt mattered_ while in his element _._

And while his “dear” Emperor fornicated into the late hours of the night, skekMal’s burning eyes locked on to the moving shadows of a large, lumbering creature. 

_A grin crept across skekMal’s features when his eyes fell upon the beast._

_His newest trophy had just arrived._

* * *

Crimson pearls rolled down the sharp curves of the Hunter’s blades while he loomed over the twitching figure of the creature he’d sought after. skekMal huffed lightly as he planted a foot against the twitching animal, “ _Go back to Thra knowing that you fell to the Hunter’s blade and that the body you leave behind will be used to its fullest_.” With a steady hand and a swift movement, his weapon plunged back into its target, twisting within its entry point until all signs of life left the great beast.

To be described as such a fearsome killer, skekMal felt that the corpse lying at his feet did not live up to the “horror” the Gelfling guards described it as. It hadn’t put up much of a fight when he snuck up on it, if anything it acted more like a passive until provoked sort of animal. Then again, anything taller than a Gelfling seemed to come off as a threat to them due to their smaller stature.

The beast itself was no taller than the Ritual Master when standing on its hind legs. Four horns sprouted from its massive head, two curved and two jutting straight out, along with a pair of large tusks outlining its wide maw. Four lifeless eyes, two larger and two smaller beneath them, stared up at the fearless Hunter as he nudged at the creature’s head with his foot. The beast had four legs and a long furred tail, complete with claws on all four massive paws.

Many trophies were to be had from the flesh of this beast: bones and teeth for traps and weapons along with meat to feed himself while out in the wilds. Though what stood out the most was the creature’s pelt. It was soft and, when not speckled with blood and cuts, looked as if the stars had come down from the night sky and painted themselves into the darkened fur.

Running his talons over the body, he couldn’t help but think of how beautiful it would look as a fur blanket covering the naked form of the Emperor after claiming him again. 

_Wait..._

The Hunter blinked when the thought crossed his mind, pulling back his hand to look at it as if he’d touched something dangerous. Never before had he considered giving someone a gift from his Hunt…and if he had done so in the past, it had probably been so unimportant that he’d forgotten about it.

The notion of wanting to _give_ something to skekSo made skekMal feel odd to say the least. But it wasn’t something that made him feel sick, more so worried that he was beginning to grow _soft_ . He scoffed at the thought. Him? Soft? How absurd. _The Hunter did not get “soft.”_ It was…simply a token of his _loyalty_ to his Emperor, not a token of affection.

At least, that’s what he let himself believe…

But for now, he had other things to consider...like how he was lugging the great beast back to the castle before he stripped it for trophies…

* * *

skekSo sighed as he reclined back onto his plush bed, tracing his finger delicately around the rim of his ornate chalice to the point where it produced a low humming sound. It was the first night in quite some time that he was allowing himself to bask in the solitude of his room—having tasked skekVar to deal with the guard so that he could keep the General busy to allow him such a pleasantry as being alone for an evening without the other Skeksis _begging_ him for attention.

The stillness of his bedchambers also gave him the time to ponder and think—pastimes he often did not have the opportunity to experience during the day. His personal thoughts were always roared over by the needs of the Gelfling or the petty squabbling of his court. _All of it was a headache, really_ , but it was a responsibility that he alone had to carry on his shoulders. For if he did not control Thra and his Skeksis, who else would take such a weight upon their shoulders? skekVar? No, he didn’t have the brains. skekSil? No, everything would fall to ruin in his talons. skekZok? He laughed at the very idea.

Cold eyes glanced down at the cup in his hand, clicking his tongue at seeing he’d drained the contents far quicker than he’d thought. Sliding off his satin sheets, the Emperor strode towards a table hosting several bottles of the most expensive wines the Gelfling could produce along with other empty wine glasses. His talons swirled around the neck of the glass bottle, only pausing when a new _stench_ wafted into his nostrils. The Emperor’s face grimaced at the odor, making him set down his cup to try and cover his nostrils. The smell engulfing his private quarters was soon accompanied by the ragged breathing of another being in the room. A smile crept over skekSo’s crooked teeth at the realization that his brave Hunter had returned home.

“Hunter,” the Emperor addressed the other Skeksis with his back still turned to him, “last I checked others are required to _knock_ and _ask for permission to enter_ before barging into my private chambers.”

A loud _thwump!_ followed his lecture, causing the Skeksis ruler to swivel his head around to watch skekMal drop the slain beast onto the cold stone beneath their feet. Filth and muck covered the floor, creating a trail that led out into the halls, which made the Emperor turn up his beak in disgust. “And you’d best hope that that foul stench doesn’t make itself a permanent addition to my room along with the mess it’s making on my floor,” he added.

“If yer worried about yer floors, then you probably don’t want to see the state o’ the halls I dragged it through,” skekMal chuckled in response, his accent hanging thickly on his words.

After a moment, any traces of laughter came to a sudden halt from the Hunter when the tip of his beak began to twitch with every quick inhale he took. His brows furrowed when the perfumes of the bathhouse the Emperor tended to soak himself in and the lingering sexual musk came to his nose. It wasn’t hard to pinpoint who the musk belonged to—seeing as how it normally flooded the castle when his kin went into heat. The strongest scent he could pick up on no doubt belonged to the General followed by traces of the Chamberlain and…the Ritual Master perhaps? It was hard to tell. 

Either way, the smells registering in his head made his blood boil at the thought of these other Skeksis trying to lay claim to _his_ trophy. Had he not made it obvious that the Emperor was his prey? A low growl rolled over his tongue, fiery green eyes looking over at the Emperor.

“…tell me, _my little bird_ , have you been bringing others to your bed in my absence?” he questioned.

“What? You expect me to chain myself down to an absent partner? Save myself just for _you?_ ” skekSo laughed at the question, waving his hand nonchalantly in the air, “I have simply been bringing subjects to my bed so that they may please their Emperor in any way _I_ ask of them—as they should when asked of it by their Emperor. Now why would you ever think that I would wait weeks or months on end for you to possibly never return, denying myself sexual pleasure, when it is easy for me to find loyal partners here that will flock to my side whenever I call for them?”

“ _Needy like a bitch in heat ain’tcha?_ ” skekMal snarled between clenched teeth.

“I’d watch that tone of yours, skekMal…...hm? What’s with that face? You can’t tell me the mighty Hunter can get jealous?” skekSo teased, having no fear as he poked the sleeping bear that was the Hunter’s anger, “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”

“You should be aware by now, Emperor, that I ain’t one to share my trophies,” his voice held aggression when he spoke, “and during our first encounter, I do believe that I made you _my trophy_.”

“Oh, so you think that you _own_ me, do you Hunter? You think that you _own_ your Emperor? Need I remind you of your place in this court?”

“You know, Emperor. Out in the wild, most animals do not take kindly to those that impose on their territory. Some will try to chase the invaders away to protect their home or family…but others….others are not afraid to _remove_ the threat by any means necessary,” skekMal commented coldly, a deadly gleam shining in his enraged gaze.

It was obvious by now that skekMal was beyond angry—infuriated that others were trespassing on “his'' territory, all of which skekSo found childish considering he’d never chained himself down to one court member before. But at the same time, seeing the Hunter getting all worked up about others joining the Emperor in bed _aroused_ him. Yet, even as a pulse of heat moved through his loins at skekMal’s threat, he couldn’t help but look upon the other with slight disbelief. skekSo knew that the feral Skeksis was well aware that killing another court member was strictly against his laws and that breaking that said law could lead to severe punishment or permanent exile. Though, the very thought of the Hunter risking such things in the attempts to destroy the competition to keep the Emperor exclusively to himself…

_It made him want to bend over and beg the Hunter to ravage him right then and there._

Trying to keep himself composed, the Emperor smiled slyly at the growling male, “You are well aware that killing another Skeksis goes against my law, Hunter. However, I can commend how incredibly loyal you have been since our tussle in the woods. You come to my beck and call when ordered to, take punishment without question, and have pleased me in ways no other ever has.”

The Emperor cautiously took a step towards the seething Skeksis, icy hues migrating from sheathed blades to the Hunter’s burning gaze. skekSo’s spindly hand landed lightly on the other male’s shoulder, “but you still feel that I’ve wronged you…and as Emperor, it is my duty to make sure that my court members are…content and safe, is it not I—?”

“ **Get to the point** ,” skekMal interrupted.

“ _Very well_ …what I was trying to say is…if I’ve wronged you so badly, why don’t you _make me remember why I only belong to you_ if you feel that is the case? I can assure you that I had no plans for company this evening—”

Out of the corner of skekSo’s eye, he caught the shimmer of candle light reflecting off the metal of a blade. His eyes widened out of shock as a sudden, well placed slash of a hunting dagger quickly stripped him of his evening gown—as well as nick a bit of skin in the process before he could finish his sentence. The Emperor’s tail twitched slightly while he watched little droplets of red rise to the surface of the cut and his tattered fabrics fall to the floor. The steely eyed skekSo did his best not to show any fear in front of skekMal, so instead he simply frowned and glanced down at the ruined garments, “ _That was my best night gown._ ”

“ **_It’s in my way,_ ** ” skekMal hissed, “ **_And unnecessary if you’re ‘going to right your wrongs’ or whatever puffed up piece you’re brewing up in your head. Let’s get it sorted, I’m angry, you’re horny, and you want an excuse for me to fuck you, is that right?_ **”

“Well, when you put it that way—”

“ **_’Course I’m right. But you’re lucky that I’m in a generous mood, Emperor. Even if you did piss me off._ **”

“You have permission to do as you please, skekMal. You have my **_full consent_ ** to take me as you wish to…” skekSo yet again waved his hand in the air, dramatically sauntering back to his bed to wait for the Hunter’s next move, “and do use that wild imagination of yours, I am always curious to see what’s lurking in there.”

“ _Then you’d better come up with one hell of a_ ** _safe word_** ,” skekMal snapped back, watching the ruler move away from him--obviously heavily pleased with himself judging by the pep in his step.

Spinning the hunting knife around his hand as if it were second nature, skekMal got to work cutting the rope he’d tied around the carcass to carry it back to the castle. It didn’t take him long to collect the segments he needed, every sawing movement from his blade being quick and clean. Though he did take the time to look over each individual piece and give it a sharp tug to test the durability of the fibers, nodding to himself when they didn’t shred or snap from the force. Perfect for restraining an Emperor that needed to be reminded of _his_ place.

The Hunter transferred the objects to his secondary hands while his dominant ones began to strip himself. He didn’t bother with giving the Emperor the pleasantry of a strip tease or a slow clothing removal in general. Nor did he show any concern for how sloppily his armor and fabrics were discarded, his spines and plumage standing on edge when revealed due to his apparent anger.

Meanwhile, skekSo sat on the edge of his bed, watching the bristling Hunter discarding his attire as quickly as possible and collecting the items from the repugnant beast he’d dragged in. His hips rocked while he watched the Hunter work, admiring the body that would soon be gifting him with pleasure. The motion gave the peaking heads of his erections even more reason to slip out from their hiding place with every movement he made. Though the Emperor’s rocking definitely caught skekMal’s attention when he approached the bed and saw the ruler thrusting at the air.

“Alright, enough of that,” skekMal barked, using a secondary arm to point at skekSo’s dominant ones, “palms together in front of you.”

“Pushy, aren’t we?” skekSo mused.

A glare and a growl were the only reply skekMal had to offer in response.

“Alright, alright, I’ll play along,” skekSo said, doing as his subject had asked of him, “I did promise you could do what you’d like.”

skekMal didn’t make a verbal reply, only moving himself closer to the other male so he could quickly bind the Emperor’s wrists tightly together with the cut rope. He made sure the knots were tight enough so they could not be tugged free, going as far to get a hiss of discomfort out of his prey in the process.

“Any tighter and my hands would fall off, dear Hunter,” skekSo teased.

“….think of that safe word yet?” skekMal grunted, twirling a finger in gesture for skekSo to turn around so he could give the same treatment to his secondary arms.

“Hmm… _peachberry_.”

“…peachberry? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“If you want something more original, consult the Scroll-Keeper next tim—E!” 

skekSo unleashed a slight yelp from the Hunter harshly tightening a piece of rope to the middle section of his tail and attaching it to the coils tied around his secondary arms. Once skekMal was satisfied with his restraints, he flipped his submissive onto his stomach with the male’s head still facing him.

“Listen well, Emperor,” skekMal growled, looking him right in the eyes, “you better remember that word...because right now I have every intention of making sure everyone knows that you belong to _me_ , little bird.”

The look in skekMal’s eyes and the tone of his voice had the Emperor practically squirming against the sheets. A grin spread across skekSo’s beak, lifting his head to get a proper look at his lover, “I’d rather you give me reason to forget it entirely.”

A slight eye roll came from the Hunter. Even though he had full control of the situation, could go as wild as he wanted and vent out all his anger and fury onto his consenting partner, he knew by the end of the night he was giving the Emperor exactly what he wanted. Either way, skekMal wouldn’t deny the fact of him having power of the Skeksis ruler in his own palace didn’t send a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Taking note of the Skeksis’ obvious arousal, skekMal clicked his tongue at the other male. Using the tip of his tail, skekMal ran the appendage over the Emperor’s chest, up his throat, and stopping at his chin. “Now, where shall I start marking you?” he tapped a talon thoughtfully to his mouth before frowning, “perhaps I’ll start with that talkative mouth of yours.”

“By all means, Hunter,” skekSo replied, running his tongue over his teeth suggestively, “mark away.”

A snort came from the dominant Skeksis, sinking to his knees upon the bed only a few inches from skekSo’s face, “ **_Stop. Talking_ ** **.** ”

“ _As you wish_ ,” the Emperor mumbled.

Before skekMal could hiss at him to shut his mouth, the Emperor put his to work without command. Lifting his head up further, the blue eyed male’s maw parted and his long, dark colored tongue slithered into view. He was quick to apply licks against the feral Skeksis’ slit, running up and down the area in a desperate manner. Heat burned between his legs and the feeling of slick seeping out of him began to trickle down his thighs at the thought of feeling skekMal buried deep inside him once again. It spurred him to try to coax his partner’s trio out as soon as possible by any means necessary.

Now, the Emperor was usually never the sort to perform oral on another. He never deemed anyone worthy of feeling his royal mouth or tongue wrapped around their cocks. However, whoever joined him in bed was more than welcome to please him with their tongues and the slightest pricks of teeth. The Hunter, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. If there were anyone in his court that the Emperor would consider worthy of being pleased by his tongue, it was skekMal.

Hisses and slight purrs mixed together at the feeling of the Emperor’s frisky muscle moved against his sex, even going as far as to dip into the slit housing his members to encourage arousal to bloom in his system. _Clever Emperor._ Clawed hands gripped onto the back of his lover’s skull when, one by one, his erections began to reveal themselves in full. Using his power over the restrained Skeksis, the Hunter pushed his hips forward—pressing his hardening middle cock against the Emperor’s beak. 

Unfortunately, skekSo’s maw was far too narrow to house all three of skekMal’s thick lengths even though he looked rather eager to try. The last thing that the feral male wanted to do was to suffocate his “beloved” ruler, so he only offered the middle erection to be housed in the other’s mouth. The other Skeksis’ eyes seemed to sparkle when the Hunter tried testing the waters of what he could do to the Emperor without consequence. 

_How cute, he’s still seeing what he can demand of his Emperor_ , skekSo thought to himself while grinning like a crocodile. 

The tongue that had once been licking at the three focused their attention on the middle shaft pushing against the tip of his beak. Opening his jaws more, skekSo took the length happily into his mouth. Despite their lack of lips, the Emperor still managed to put on a good show for his lover. It made skekMal’s breathing hitch at certain points before it dragging out into ragged pants. The two cocks bouncing outside of skekSo’s mouth knocked against his cheeks, making him moan against the one in his mouth—sending a shudder down skekMal’s tail.

The claws still gripping onto the back of the Emperor’s skull flexed their talons, scraping and dragging red lines everywhere they could on his exposed scalp. skekMal barely needed to lift a talon while skekSo was already beginning to bob his head around the length being teased by his tongue. The Hunter’s chest rose and fell with every wavered breath, his body moving in time with mouth and tongue. Fiery green hues glared down at the Skeksis hungrily giving him oral, “ _guess I finally found a way to shut you up for once,_ little bird.”

Growing bored of their current activity, skekMal’s free hand wrapped around one of his shafts and began to pump in time with skekSo’s mouth. With the Emperor’s surprisingly skilled tongue and a quick hand, the Hunter’s climax came quickly. skekMal’s tail tensed when his orgasm rushed through him, filling the other Skeksis’ mouth and covering his cheeks with his seed.

skekSo was quick to close his eyes when he tasted the pearls of precum beginning to accumulate on his tongue. He would have chuckled at his sudden appearance if it weren’t from the rush of sticky warmth heading down his throat and oozing out of his lower jaw. He made sure to quickly swallow every ounce the Hunter had to offer, opening his jaws to release the still hardened erection when he’d finished--going as far as even licking his teeth suggestively now that his mouth was free. 

The ruler would have raised a hand to start wiping the release still covering his face, however the task was near impossible with where his hands were positioned versus where and how his partner was sitting in front of him. skekMal tilted his head at the sight, releasing his grip from the other male’s head only to roughly cup his chin, “This isn’t a bad look for you, Emperor,” he said without a hint of a smile or chuckle, “wouldn’t mind seeing you like this more often…would send a clear picture to those who dare impede on my hunt…” he paused, turning skekSo’s head in his hand, “…but I suppose that would ruin our image in front of the _pests_ …”

Guiding the restrained Emperor to sit on his knees, skekMal leaned forward until his beak was close to the side of the ruler’s head. Holding skekSo’s jaw tightly to the point of being uncomfortable, the Hunter parted his beak and began to run his tongue over the soiled parts of his trophy’s features. Hot breath and warm tongue moved like that of a feline’s against his prey’s cheek as he cleaned up the mess he had made. While it was odd to taste his own release, he was fully enjoying skekSo’s reactions out of the corner of his eye. Like the way the other Skeksis’ tail struggled to wag in anticipation in its restraints and the fact that he could practically smell the arousal burning between the other’s thighs.

If skekMal wasn’t irritated with the other Skeksis he would have laughed at his prey’s appearance. Saliva dribbled down skekSo’s sharp cheekbones, forming into beads while they rolled down to dangle from his chin like icicles. They hung there before finally dropping onto the sheets beneath them. Satisfied with his work, skekMal let out a low growl, and without warning forced the Emperor onto his stomach. 

A gasp came from skekSo when the wind was knocked out of him from the sudden use of force. A shiver ran up his spine and into his secondary arms when the Hunter spared no moment to grip onto his hips to position them high up in the air. Delighted purrs rose from the Emperor’s throat, expecting to suddenly be claimed by his feral lover. However, much to his displeasure, the feeling of fullness never came. Instead, he could feel a shift of weight upon the bed followed by the slight creak of skekMal leaving to fetch something across the room.

skekSo wasn’t sure what the Hunter had gone after due to his positioning, but he could make a good guess when he felt cool metal against his tail. skekMal’s hand carefully guided the small dagger in his hand, gliding the dull side over his prey’s body like a boat sailing on choppy ocean waves. “…you remember your safe word don’t you?” skekMal questioned, purposefully pricking the Skeksis with the sharpened blade tip to question the limits of what the Emperor was willing to endure and consent to.

“Going to skin me, Hunter?” skekSo smirked against the sheets.

The feral male did not verbally reply to the tease, only moving the safe side around the base of skekSo’s tail in a slow manner before running it down his thighs. Every once in a while skekMal would allow the blade’s tip to leave small cuts and pricks—but he never went further than that. More extreme knife play was the Ritual Master’s expertise—the Hunter did not intend to cover his trophy in bleeding wounds while he claimed him. No, he was just teasing his trapped trophy and marking him as he pleased. 

The muscles in skekSo’s inner thighs and back tensed and twitched with every movement of the knife—especially when it slowly and delicately circled the base where his tail connected to his body. It made him whimper from the sensitivity of the area, causing more slick arousal to seep from his wanting vent. Precum began to drip from the erections nestled between the Emperor’s legs, making skekMal’s own set throb in response.

Setting the knife to the side, the dominant Skeksis crawled over the restrained male until both of their hips were aligned. His clawed hands planted themselves against skekSo’s shoulders, pressing the Emperor further into the bed sheets with most of his body weight. Leaning down, skekMal hissed into his prey’s ear, “ _No matter who you bring to this bed…you will always be_ **my Trophy**.”

Lifting his head away from skekSo’s ear, skekMal’s jaws opened wider before snapping down into the male’s shoulder in time with his hips thrusting forward. Sudden jolts of pain from his teeth and the pleasure of his cocks penetrating his core made skekSo moan loudly beneath his lover. Growls and husky moans grew in volume from the once agitated Hunter. His rutting was unhinged and merciless, but the fury and rage he’d held when he entered the room dissipated into a dull roar while pleasure coursed through his body.

Teeth sunk deeper into skekSo’s shoulder, puncturing skin and bringing blood rushing to the surface with every bite. Another whine came from the Emperor and skekMal was certain he’d be hearing a “peachberry” uttered at any moment, but the word never came from the other’s mouth. Instead he produced floods of moans and hushed begs for the Hunter while his hips rocked back to meet skekMal’s thrusts. 

“ _ skekMal _ ,” skekSo’s voice sounded softer than the Hunter had ever heard it before.

It even made skekMal glance at the ruler out of the corner of his eye in surprise. Releasing the shoulder from his jaws, his tongue lapped at the wound to clean it as rivers of crimson came to the surface. The hands pressing against skekSo’s back sunk their talons into him lightly when skekMal’s thrusts became hungrier. Possessive snarls vibrated in the Hunter’s throat at the sensation of his prey’s inner muscles beginning to squeeze around his cocks. 

With the Emperor’s tail out of the way, it made it far easier for the feral male to constantly thrust himself hard and deep into his lover. The collision of their hips, their passionate moans, and the loud wetness of their union swirled into a lewd chorus that absolutely filled the room. If anyone had been passing by in the hallway they would be sure to hear exactly what was going on beyond the locked door.

Panting and drooling into the bed, skekSo did his best to look back at his lover. “ _ skekMal, _ ” he mewled, “ _ claim your trophy. Finish your hunt. _ ”

“ **_Gladly,_ ** ” skekMal replied.

Pressing his chest against skekSo’s back, skekMal’s dominant arms locked around him as if the body beneath him was his only life line. The Hunter’s breathing became ragged when he increased his pace, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while he enjoyed the rush of reaching his peak. Just like he had the first night he claimed the Emperor out in the woods, the Hunter sheathed himself as deeply as possible within his folds while they both crashed into utter bliss in unison.

Inner walls quivered and squeezed at the cocks pulsating within them, filling the ruler’s infertile core with his warmth. In time with his mate, skekSo’s own lengths released their own seed onto his stomach and the sheets beneath the two Skeksis. Loud cries had come from the climaxing couple that soon faded into heavy breathing as the two came down from their highs. 

The Emperor didn’t move from the position skekMal had him in, most of his limbs feeling too numb to actually move by himself. Though that wasn’t a problem considering once the Hunter’s erections had softened he had pulled out of his mate. Semen leaked from the restrained Skeksis’ entrance, running down his legs to join the mess he’d already made—making him shudder from the sensation.

Behind him, the dominant Skeksis had moved to collect the knife from before. With a steady and cautious hand, skekMal began to saw away at the rope tied around his exhausted partner’s secondary arms and tail. Once they were released, he gingerly rolled the male onto his back and repeated the action on the restraints on his lover’s dominant arms. Once those arms were freed, skekMal tossed the useless pieces of fraying cord carelessly off the bed before, once again, setting the weapon aside. 

The Hunter’s strong arms collected the Emperor and pulled him further back on the bed and away from the soiled stain they’d made during their aggressive love making. He then sat with the still unmoving monarch, inspecting him to ensure that he was alright. Even if he had been angry and rough with his trophy to prove a point, he was still one to give the appropriate amount of aftercare. Not that he would actually admit that to another court member.

“You never said it once,” skekMal finally spoke up to break the silence.

“…hm?” skekSo turned his head towards the other male.

“Peachberry. Your safe word.”

“Of course I didn’t. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.”

“…”

skekSo extended a hand to touch the side of the Hunter’s face, running a thumb over his cheek, “you are right you know. No matter who I take to this bed to relieve my heat, I will always wish that it were you instead. You give me exactly what I want while I have to chastise others for it.”

“They’re scared of you,” skekMal replied, “they fear punishment. They fear demotion. They fear losing your attention. They fear losing their power over those lower ranked than them.”

“And that’s why I adore you, my dear Hunter. You fear nothing and you are loyal. You listen to my needs and you fulfill them without any  _ fear _ or  _ hesitation _ . And that is why I can promise you that I will only have you in my bed when you are staying at the castle from now on.”

A laugh came from skekMal, “I’m supposed to be cross with you and you’re trying to sweet talk me now?”

“...I...feel an odd attachment for you, skekMal. I am not sure of what to call it. But even if your Title is not ranked as high as the rest of the court, in my eyes you stand above them all.”

A moment of silence fell between them when the Hunter found himself lost for words. He wasn’t sure what the Emperor was admitting, but it did stroke his ego knowing that skekSo favored him above all the rest. Perhaps it was his possessive nature over his trophy that made him feel that way or…he felt the same strange attraction to the other Skeksis. Either way, he finally released a sigh and allowed his head to lean in to the Emperor’s touch.

“…I brought you a gift by the way,” he commented, gesturing towards the slain beast still sitting on the stone floor.

“A gift?” skekSo repeated, eyeing the beast before frowning slightly, “…you do intend on doing something with that thing and didn’t just bring me back  _ that _ as a gift, did you? It smells absolutely horrible. I would have the Podlings carry it out the moment you left.”

“I said I brought you a gift, I didn’t say you had to like it,” skekMal shot back.

“…why did you bring that thing back anyways?”

“…for trophies…and the pelt…I felt it would make a fine blanket for the winter months…your room gets drafty when it’s colder, does it not?”

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to win me over with presents like infatuated Gelflings do to woo one another, skekMal,” a chuckle came from the Emperor.

“…do you want the pelt or not?” the Hunter scowled.

“…yes.”

“Fine, I’ll take care of it immediately then so the stench won’t bother—”

skekMal had made an attempt to move from the bed to take care of the “awful stench” that was bothering the Emperor so much. But instead of moving off the bed he was yanked back into skekSo’s embrace and dragged in for a kiss. Beaks slotted against one another while prehensile muscles danced with one another. The kiss itself was fairly brief, but long enough to catch the Hunter’s attention. Smirking, skekSo draped his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“You can do it in the morning, tonight I order you to remain at my side till the First Brother rises, is that clear?” skekSo commanded.

“As you command, my Emperor,” skekMal replied.

“Good, then it’s settled, now...where were we?” skekSo replied before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
